


You're on My Mind

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: Sebenernya Wonwoo udah menduga kalo ini akan terjadi.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	You're on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Aku gatau pokony aku mau taro ini aja di sini

Dekapan Wonwoo ke tubuh Junhui semakin erat, kukunya menekan dalam ke punggung Junhui yang mendorong dirinya lebih dalam lagi ke tubuh Wonwoo, kedua kaki Wonwoo melingkari pinggang Junhui seolah memerangkapnya, dan serapat apapun Wonwoo mengatupkan mulutnya, dia akhirnya tidak bisa menahan desahan yang lepas begitu saja ketika dirasakannya hangat dari Junhui mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia gemetar, dadanya terasa penuh, sebagaimana pikirannya juga penuh oleh Junhui.

Junhui seperti biasa, akan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo, napasnya yang masih agak terengah akan terasa di kulit Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo merinding, sebelum kemudian mencoba mengatur napas, lalu dia akan membelai rambut Wonwoo dengan sayang, mengecup setiap sudut wajahnya, lehernya, dadanya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Junhui akan mengangkat wajahnya, tidak memberikan apapun yang sudah biasa Wonwoo dapatkan, lalu dia akan mengerjap seolah wajah Wonwoo mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Astoge, aku lupa bales email!"

Wonwoo cuma bisa menghela napas, mungkin dia akan cubit Junhui kalau saja dia gak lagi lemes karena habis main tiga ronde berturut-turut. Junhui buru-buru mengambil handphone di nakas, jarinya dengan lincah memenceti layar. Tapi Wonwoo merasa masih punya celah untuk mencoba, dia lalu memposisikan dirinya agar bisa memeluk pinggang Junhui yang masih sibuk membalas email di sebelahnya.

“Junnie~ dessert~” Wonwoo menggelendot.

“Hmmm yaudah pesen room service aja,” Junhui sama sekali gak mengangkat wajahnya dari layar untuk menatap Wonwoo yang langsung cemberut dan mencubit pinggangnya, “Aduh! Iya, iya, nanti-”

“Maksud aku tuh cuddle-cuddle gemes!”

“Ya udah, sih? Kamu kalo mau juga biasanya langsung lakukan aja -ya, halo? Concall? Audio aja bisa gak? Bentar ya, sambil buka laptop,” ujar Junhui pada teleponnya, dia lalu segera berdiri, mengenakan celana dan menyalakan laptop di meja. Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap punggung Junhui, mempertimbangkan untuk ngesleding pacarnya itu nanti begitu dia punya cukup tenaga.

Sebenernya Wonwoo udah menduga kalo ini akan terjadi. Bahwa mereka bakal menghabiskan liburan dengan another hotel getaway, sambil Junhui kerja pake laptopnya dan nyaris gak ngomong sama dia sama sekali --ya barusan mereka abis have sex ya, tapi tetep gak sesuai maunya Wonwoo. Wonwoo cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah. Segalanya terasa stagnan di usia jadian mereka yang mau memasuki tahun kelima. Bener sih, di usia segini emang mungkin mereka berdua lagi getol-getolnya ngurusin karir. Junhui yang bisa ngedapetin promosi setahun dua kali secara berturut-turut, dan Wonwoo yang akhirnya jadi dosen tetap nggak lama setelah dia menyelesaikan S2 nya belum lama ini. Tapi emangnya salah kalau Wonwoo pengen pas waktunya lagi bareng-bareng, mereka bener-bener cuma fokus ke satu sama lain. Wonwoo bahkan ngebut meriksain UAS dan setor nilai biar usaha Junhui untuk ngebooking tiket dan abisin cuti dadakan gak sia-sia.

Wonwoo bengong menatap langit-langit kamar hotel mewah itu, yang dihias dengan detail ukiran cantik. Apa bedanya sama nginep di losmen sendirian kalo gini? Gak ada istimewanya.

Wonwoo lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, memunguti bajunya dan mengenakannya asal. Junhui masih sibuk ngetik dan ngeklik mouse entah apa yang dikerjain. Wonwoo lalu melangkah mendekati pacarnya, dan duduk begitu saja di pangkuan Junhui seolah-olah gak ada beban. “Won, bentaran deh, tinggal send aja ini,” Junhui berusaha melongok layar laptopnya yang terhalang. Wonwoo manyun.

“Giliran Nunung dudukin keyboard kamu, kamu langsung aja berhenti kerja,” Kekanakan memang, tapi Wonwoo kadang beneran iri sama Nunung Metal, kucing belang oren mereka yang beneran dimanja sama Junhui, hubungan mereka udah macem majikan dan hamba sahaya (walaupun Wonwoo juga adalah salah satu budak Nunung juga).

“Yaa, itu kan Nunung. Kamu Nunung, atau kamu Wonwoo?” Junhui nyengir, yang langsung mendapat tujesan jari Wonwoo di pipinya. “Beneran ini udah tanggung, sayang,” Junhui memegang pinggul Wonwoo yang akhirnya menyingkir. Wonwoo lalu mengambil bangku terdekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Junhui.

“Gak mau mandi?” Wonwoo menatap kosong pada layar.

“Duluan gih.”

“Maunya bareng kamu.”

“Won, kamu tau kan, kalo kita bareng gak bakalan cuma mandi doang acaranya?”

Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata ala-ala sok imut, mencondongkan tubuhnya, bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Junhui seraya ujung kukunya menelusuri bisep pacarnya itu perlahan, "Emang kenapa kalo acaranya gak cuma mandi?" Junhui memutar bola matanya.

"Susah bilang nggak sama kamu."

Wonwoo nyengir, “Gak bakal Junnieee aku tuh udah otw gempor dan gak bakalan bisa keluar lagi. Makanya, yuk,” Wonwoo merajuk. “Atau aku tungguin?”

Junhui cuma mesem, mengacak poni Wonwoo yang masih lepek oleh keringat yang belum sepenuhnya mengering, “Duluan. Kalo nungguin aku di dalem yang ada kamu keriput.”

******

Beneran aja. Junhui masih sibuk dengan kerjaan bahkan setelah Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, dan Junhui baru beranjak ketika Wonwoo selesai. “Laper, gak? Aku mau order room service,” ujar Wonwoo sambil membolak-balik buku menu. Junhui cuma bergumam ikut kamu aja sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo mesen beberapa menu makanan. Sambil nunggu, Wonwoo rebahan dan menatap pemandangan di jendela. Jam empat sore. Padahal pemandangan di luar bagus, kamar mereka menghadap ke pantai. Wonwoo berpikir pasti menyenangkan kalau nanti dia dan Junhui bisa menyaksikan sunset bareng-bareng sambil jalan-jalan di tepi.

Suara TV yang ditonton Wonwoo mengiringi suara ketikan laptop Juhui di sudut kamar. Makanannya masih terbungkus plastik yang uapnya sudah mengembun di baliknya. “Junnie makan dong,” Wonwoo lalu langsung menggumam sendiri. “Pasti jawabannya iya dikit lagi,” Wonwoo manyun.

“Iya, sayang. Beneran dikit lagi, kok.”

“Kenapa sih? Kejar setoran, ya?”

“Ada, deh.”

“Kan, kan. Males.” Wonwoo memeluk bantalnya. “Nanti jalan-jalan, yuk, liat sunset. Lusa sore kan kita udah balik.”

Junhui cuma bisa meringis, “...Aku gak janji.”

Tanpa melihat ke arah Wonwoo pun, Junhui tau kalo jawabannya barusan membuat Wonwoo kecewa. Ingatannya sejenak kembali pada perjuangan Wonwoo memeriksa tumpukan lembar jawaban mahasiswa agar bisa menyerahkan nilai tepat waktu. Sementara Junhui, bahkan dengan segala daya dan upayanya untuk menyelesaikan semua tanggung jawabnya di kantor --hanya untuk diminta bekerja lagi di masa cuti, malah seperti nggak menghargai usaha pacarnya itu. Junhui menjilat bibir, berniat buru-buru minta maaf dan berharap Wonwoo akan memberinya kesempatan, tapi cowok itu keburu beranjak, melangkah cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

“Cari angin dulu, ya, bro.”

Bro. udah secara sah dan meyakinkan ini sih kalo Wonwoo kesel. Kalau bro adalah panggilan jengkel Wonwoo untuk Junhui, maka gan adalah pernyataan pasrah Junhui bahwa dia memahami kekesalan kekasihnya itu. Karena dia sendiri pun kesal, bahwa apa yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Wonwoo terancam gagal total. Junhui menghela napas mendengar pintu berdebam tertutup. Ia lalu menyibak poninya.

“Tiati, gan,” gumam Junhui sendirian, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

  
  


******

Angin pantai yang bertiup semilir pun gak bisa ngademin hati Wonwoo untuk sekarang, yang rasanya masih akan menggerutu untuk sekian jam ke depan. Wonwoo tau dia gak bisa mengharapkan manusia untuk stagnan, tapi Junhui berubah. Jadi semakin jauh, dan bahkan dengan jarak sedekat kulit-kulit mereka bertemu, Wonwoo masih merasa Junhui gak bisa dijangkau. Gak kayak dulu. Dulu itu maksudnya jaman mereka masih kuliah dan baru mulai pacaran. Namun sekesal apapun Wonwoo ke Junhui, memori tentang pertemuan pertama mereka gak pernah gagal bikin Wonwoo senyum-senyum.

Malem itu Wonwoo disuruh keluar sama bapaknya ke warung untuk beli sendal swallow, pulangnya ngelewatin warung pecel lele di mana Jeonghan, senior kampusnya, manggil-manggil dari dalem tenda. Wonwoo lalu meletakkan belanjaannya yang pake kresek item di meja untuk ngobrol sebentar, sementara Junhui, yang waktu itu belum kenal Wonwoo, asik main hp dan mengambil plastik Wonwoo setelah menerima uang kembalian dan mengambil kresek yang dikiranya berisi pecel lele. Gak diliat lagi. Sementara di jalan pulang, Wonwoo ngerasa agak aneh kenapa sendal jepitnya anget.

Lalu terjadilah. Bapaknya Wonwoo geleng-geleng kepala mengomentari kenapa di kantong yang diharapkannya berisi sendal, malah berisi ikan lele goreng, nasi, sambel dan lalapan. Sementara omnya Junhui yang suruh ponakannya beli pecel lele cuma bisa kecewa dan tepok jidat melihat sepasang sendal jepit bersanding janggal dengan piring di meja makan. 

“Kok bisa ketuker ya...padahal sendal jepit sama pecel lele kan, dua materi yang berbeda. Tokonya beda, yang jual juga beda,” kurang lebih begitulah keluhan bapaknya Wonwoo dan omnya Junhui. Maka itu kedua anak itu langsung napak tilas perjalanan mereka dari rumah ke tukang lele.

Di depan tenda lele itulah mereka bertemu lagi. Sama-sama bawa kresek item. Junhui lalu nyengir canggung, menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatel, “Sendal?” ujarnya seraya mengangkat kresek.

“Lele,” Wonwoo menyodorkan kresek yang dia pegang. Suasananya canggung banget, dan bagaikan angkot, Wonwoo sebenernya udah berniat puter balik. Sebelum kemudian Junhui melontarkan sesuatu dengan setengah berseru.

“Kayaknya kita mesti kenalan.”

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Junhui, alisnya berkerut, “Untuk?”

“Jaga-jaga aja kalo nanti ada yang kebawa lagi.”

Wonwoo mendengus, “Emang apa lagi yang bisa kebawa?”

Junhui mengangkat bahu, cengengesan tengil di wajahnya, “Hati gue? Pikiran gue? Mungkin malah masa depan gue di lo?”

Dalam hati Wonwoo pengen banget jitak manusia di depannya, tapi yang dirasakannya malah otot wajah yang dengan sukarela membentuk senyuman lebar dan kenes, gak tau kalo ekspresi itu bikin lawan bicaranya dalam hati menjerit gemes.

“Wonwoo,” jawab Wonwoo akhirnya, berusaha memasang wajah datar.

“Junhui. Nah, lo kan punya nama, nih. Nomer WA juga pasti punya, dong?”

Bener-bener nih orang. Dikasih ati malah minta sate kambing.

Tapi Wonwoo gak lantas memberikannya dengan mudah. Di situlah tarik ulur kejar mengejar susul menyusul padat merayap dimulai --atau nggak juga, karena ternyata Wonwoo dan Junhui satu kampus beda fakultas yang tentunya memperlancar manuver pedekate mereka. Wonwoo anak Sastra Inggris sementara Junhui anak Hukum. Semua orang yang pernah ketemu mereka bersamaan hampir gak menyangka kalo mereka pacaran beneran. Pasangan yang gak disangka-sangka. Tapi apapun itu, mereka berdua udah sama-sama meyakini kalau mereka emang berjodoh bagi satu sama lain. Wonwoo merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa di mana mereka bisa punya quality time, bisa banyak bicara satu sama lain. Gak kayak sekarang. Punya pacar berasa gak punya.

Seraya duduk di bawah pohon, Wonwoo termenung menatap laut, deburan ombak yang suaranya lembut, dan matahari yang perlahan mulai meredup dengan awan kelabu di ujung cakrawala sana. Dia ingat dulu sekali, kelar UAS Junhui pernah ngajak dia naik motor untuk main ke pantai. Duduk-duduk sambil cengengesan entah karena apa di dermaga. Mungkin waktu itu mereka masih pasangan mahasiswa kere, tetapi Wonwoo gak akan pernah lupa perasaan itu. Bahagia dan hangat di hari itu dan setiap hal lain yang mereka lalui bersama masih terasa bahkan sampai sekarang, setelah tahun-tahun berlalu.

Wonwoo lalu menghela napas, merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone. Sama sekali gak ada pesan dari Junhui. Junhui pasti udah tau kalo Wonwoo tipe yang emang mesti didiemin dulu kalo lagi kesel. Wonwoo juga belum ada niatan untuk menghubungi Junhui atau apa, karena toh Junhui pasti masih sibuk. Wonwoo punya niat lain; nelpon Soonyoung. Mau ngerecok aja.

Bunyi koneksi dua kali sebelum kemudian panggilan dijawab, “Gak. Bye.”

“Tega lo sama gue,” ujar Wonwoo memelas.

“Gue mau nurunin kandang burung. Ngosek kolam ikan, lap genteng-”

“Nyong lo jahat banget asli. Jahat dan sok sibuk.”

“Ngapain nelpon gua? Kirain lagi bulan madu.”

“Bulan madu apaan? Nikah aja belom.”

“Emang nikah belom. Tapi kawin udah sering, kan?”

“Ingetin gue nimpuk lo ya kalo kita ketemuan nanti,” ujar Wonwoo. Soonyoung di seberang sana cuma ngakak puas.

“Konsultasi asmara gocap ya semenit.”

“Nyong beneran gue jadi ngerasa gak enak deh sekarang.”

“Dosen macem apaan lu ngomong aja kaga pake pendahuluan.”

“Nyong.”

“Iya, bep.”

“Gue beneran ngerasa diperlakukan kayak tugas mahasiswa deh nyong...kayak, ada di depan mata, tapi gak dikerjain. Cuma dipikirin sama dipegang-pegang doang terus ditinggal.”

“Lo ambigu banget asli.”

“Sumpah ya, masa dia sesibuk itu? Kayak ngejar setoran gitu loh? Padahal liburan ini kan dia udah ngajakin dari lama? Terus gue dianggurin aja gitu? Dia udah berubah, nyong…”

“Selingkuh?”

“Dia mageran sih, jadi gue bisa dengan yakin bilang nggak.”

“Gue masih kesel sih Won, bisa-bisanya lo masuk warung pecel lele terus dapet pacar sementara gue masuk warung pecel lele dapetnya PECEL LELE.”

Wonwoo memijit jembatan hidungnya, “Terus gue mesti gimana, nyong?”

“Elah. gak usah gua ngomong paling lo nanti balik ke hotel dan kalian berdua sama-sama sok bego lagi kayak biasa.”

“Makasih atas sarannya yang gak guna lho, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung’s advice sucks. Tapi seenggaknya Wonwoo bisa ketawa.

“Udah, ah gua belom kelar ngerek kandang burung. Eh Won, hap-”

Telepon keburu putus karena hp Soonyoung lowbat. Sekarang Wonwoo sendirian lagi, dan dia mikir apakah sebaiknya dia balik ke hotel sekarang. Tapi dia masih pengen ngambek agak lamaan dikit, jadilah dia ngider-ngider gak jelas dulu di pantai. Mendung menggantung semakin berat, dan rintik perlahan-lahan jatuh sebelum kemudian menjadi deras. Wonwoo buru-buru cari tempat berteduh, menemukan sebuah payung pantai yang terpasang terbuka di mana dia bisa manteng nungguin ujan reda. Dia gak terlalu basah untungnya, tapi dia bener-bener ngerasa sendirian. Seolah-olah sejak awal gak ada Junhui bersamanya, duduk bersisian di pesawat beberapa hari yang lalu, tidur di kamar hotel dan tempat tidur yang sama. Wonwoo ingin pulang. Tapi ke tempat yang ada Junhuinya. Junhui yang dia kenal. Cowok gombal yang ditemuinya di warung pecel lele.

Kelihatannya hujannya bakal lama.

******

Sudah hampir dua jam, tapi hujannya masih lumayan deres. Wonwoo mulai pegel dan mati gaya. Pas lagi bengong-bengong, dia mendengar suara percakapan dari kejauhan, salah satu suara terdengar terlalu familiar.

"Emang yang dicari ciri-cirinya gimana, mas?"

"Ciri-cirinya my everything banget, bang."

Si abang terdengar gak menjawab jadi pastinya dia udah ngeloyor pergi.

Itu suara Junhui. Sempet-sempetnya dia ngegombalin Wonwoo padahal orangnya lagi gak di sekitar dia? Wonwoo rasanya pengen gedor rumah keong dan minta numpang ngumpet sementara saking malunya. Wonwoo tetep duduk diem di posisinya, berusaha untuk gak menoleh, tapi gak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara orang memanggil namanya, semakin dekat.

“Wonwoo!”

Junhui. Ujan-ujan. Nyamperin dia bawa payung lipet.

Tapi payungnya gak dipake.

“Kamu ngapain sih? Bisa sampe basah kuyup gitu?!” adalah hal yang pertama Wonwoo lontarkan. Junhui cuma menyibak poninya sambil nyengir lebar.

“Pengen nyusulin kamu?”

“Siapa suruh?”

“Aku yang mau. Won,

Aku minta maaf ya. Aku tau aku gak boleh begitu sama kamu. Kamu yang juga udah struggling untuk kita bisa punya waktu berdua, aku juga paham harusnya aku gak malah memprioritaskan kerjaan di saat kayak gini.”

Wonwoo nunduk. Dia malah jadi ngerasa gak enak, ngerasa egois karena udah merengek tadi. Kalau aja dia mau sedikit lebih bersabar.

“Iya, aku juga minta maaf karena udah gak sabaran.”

Wonwoo lalu merasakan tangan yang masih agak basah mengusap rambutnya, “Yuk, balik?”

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Junhui menggamit tangannya sebelum kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. “Payung?”

Junhui lalu membuka payungnya, yang akhirnya terlihat jelas apa yang tersembunyi di lipatannya tadi; hello kitty.

“Jadi ini suvenir ulang tahun keponakan gue yang masih batita.”

“Aku mau payungan, gak ya…”

“Payungan dong, biar kamu gak kebasahan.”

“Kamu aja.”

“Aku sih udah mandi ujan ini.”

“Yaudah, aku gak mau.”

“Mulai deh, Jeon Wonwoo,” Junhui lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibak rambut Wonwoo, sebelum kemudian menyisipkan helai-helainya di balik daun telinga, “Selamat ulang tahun. Selamat hari jadian yang kelima.”

Mata Wonwoo membulat, “...Jangan bilang kamu lupa…” komentar Junhui melihat ekspresinya.

“Tanggal lahir sama jadian sih, gak lupa. Cuma aku lupa hari ini tanggal berapa. Tapi, ini berarti semakin boleh aku kesel sama kamu.”

Junhui senyum lebar, “Terus, pangeran Wonwoo pengen apa dari hamba?” Wonwoo balas tersenyum, menarik Junhui agar semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

“Pertama,

Aku pengen ciuman di bawah hujan.”

******

“Dilarang pegang-pegang hape!” Wonwoo mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Junhui, yang diem-diem nampak berusaha ngintip notifikasi hapenya.

“Buang napas doang,” Junhui beralasan.

“Do me, not your job.”

Junhui menjawil pipi Wonwoo, “Baik, pangeran.”

“Besok pagi aku mau lihat sunrise dan sunset. Terus aku juga mau jalan-jalan seharian, gak mau di kamar aja,” Wonwoo menggumam sementara Junhui mengusap kepalanya, mengiyakan permintaan-permintaan Wonwoo yang sebenernya sederhana banget, tapi ternyata susah untuk diberikan. Mereka lalu diam sejenak, menikmati kedekatan satu sama lain yang sudah begitu lama nggak mereka rasakan.

“Won,” Panggil Junhui. Wonwoo cuma hmm pelan, tanda kalau dia menyimak apa yang mau diomongin Junhui. “Nikah, yuk?”

Wonwoo terkesiap, mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari keseriusan di wajah Junhui, “Iyain, jangan?”

“Merem dulu, coba. Biar nemu wangsit,” ujar Junhui, megeluarkan benda kecil yang barusan diambilnya diam-diam dari laci. Wonwoo lalu memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum, merasakan Junhui meraih tangannya, “Bukan sulap bukan sihir, bukan pula bonusan ciki. Yak, silakan melek dan tatap mata saya.”

Cincin warna silver melingkar di jari manis Wonwoo. Junhui menunggu jawaban Wonwoo dengan harap-harap cemas, seolah mereka bukan pasangan yang udah berhubungan selama lima tahun. Wonwoo lalu memeluknya erat.

“I do.”

*****

*****

*****

“Anak? Kamu pengen anak?” Junhui membelalak tak percaya. Ini cowok yang dulu bersumpah kalo mereka menikah nanti maka definisi bayi dalam kamus rumah tangga mereka nanti adalah, secara mutlak dan tanpa makna lain, adalah seekor kucing.

“Iya. Minimal satu.” Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

“Maksimal satu,” Junhui nambahin.

“Oke, bro.”

“Siap, gan.”

******


End file.
